The invention relates to a connecting device for producing a mullion/transom connection with attached aluminum profiles for panes of glass. This connecting technique is used, for example, in a façade construction. Furthermore, the invention relates to a reinforcing plate for increasing the stability of the mullion/transom connection.
Mullion/transom connections are sufficiently known from prior art so that principal explanations can be dispensed with. Mullion/transom connections for producing façades of glass have to withstand high loads as the weighty panes of glass generate strong bending moments.
Therefore, as known from prior art, T-shaped reinforcing elements 6 are bolted to the end face of the connection. However, as aluminum profiles for the panes of glass are also bolted to this end face, the T-shaped reinforcing elements have to be countersunk. This requires costly milling work to be performed, which, in most cases, has to be done on the spot, see FIGS. 5 and 6.
In order to avoid this disadvantage, according to prior art, the aluminum profile is used to absorb bending moments. In order to gain this effect, part of the aluminum profile of the mullion must be cut out at the joint. A tongue 8 protruding from the aluminum profile is inserted into this recess. The area around the joint is bolted by using long wood screws, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8. However, this solution comprises the following disadvantages:
The protruding tongue 8 of the aluminum profile can easily be bent during transport. For this reason, the aluminum profiles are only bolted to the transoms at the construction site. However, this is a complicated procedure because a high-effective bolting technique is not available at the construction site. Using protection caps to prevent the tongues 8 from being damaged is also complicated.